


Pop Goes Phan

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A silly lil series that I love with all my heart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst they are separated and with their families for the holidays, Dan and Phil decide to attempt to communicate only through pop lyrics to avoid soppy I miss you’s and I love you’s, which kind of works… to an extent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night One

**Author's Note:**

> (note every consecutive line will be a different song unless stated otherwise, and the stuff in brackets is additional conversation aka not lyrics, as well as the little epigraph type thing at the beginning, but it is shown who says what) x
> 
> Dan’s lyric conversation is italicised
> 
> Phil’s lyric conversation is bolded

_D:_ Would it be completely accurate to say that I’m the biggest pop music fan of the two of us? (Hint: yes) x

**P:** No, it wouldn’t. It’s been proven on many occasions that I am in fact the better of the two of us in that aspect x

_D:_ Oh yeah? Care to make it interesting? Only talk via One Direction lyrics for the rest of the day: GO

_D:_ OH, and you can’t repeat yourself aka saying the same song twice in a row

**P:** You’re going down

_D:_ Not tonight dear I’m still a little stiff from last time x

**P:** -_- -_-

***

**We won’t be going home for so long….**

 

_Would you wanna stay if I were to say…_

 

**…My mother told me I should go and get some therapy**

 

_God only knows_

 

**I CAN’T CONTAIN THIS ANYMORE**

 

_ARE YOU SLEEPING BABY BY YOURSELF?_ (You’d best be)

 

**BABY I’LL NEVER LEAVE IF YOU KEEP HOLDING ME THIS WAY** (um, take that how you want)

 

_I miss everything we do_ (take that how YOU want)

 

**There’s something happening here…**

 

_I’m just trying to read the signals I’m receiving…_

 

**I would walk down the aisle…**

 

(that can be arranged!) _Is that so wrong??_

 

**Our love is made up, no?**

 

_NO NO NO_ (sorry I had to continue the song there bc reasons :(( )

 

**I don’t have the answer…**

 

_You’re all I ever wanted_ (hopping off the soppy train now)

 

_Took a minute,_ (for you) _to steal my heart tonight_

 

**I** **want to stay up all night.**

 

_Something_ (one) _’s_ _gotta give now_ (you, you give up)

 

**I’m not done yet** (nice try, these songs are great for one liners)

 

_Everything you do is magic…_ (believe me ;) )

 

**… Do you remember Summer ’09?**

 

(sigh, gotta break the rules again) _Just can’t lie, was the best time of my life x_

 

**Show me what you’re all about**

 

_You’re messing with my head!_ (seriously, STOP WITH THESE SUGGESTIVE LYRICS I’M WITH MY PARENTS I CAN’T AFFORD TO GET ‘EXCITED’)

 

**I’m in love with you… and** **[all] your little thing[s]**

 

(I hate you, Lester, but then again I love you) 

 


	2. Night Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Two of speaking only in lyrics, and things are getting a little steamy (kind of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (note every consecutive line will be a different song unless stated otherwise, and the stuff in brackets is additional conversation aka not lyrics) x
> 
> Dan’s lyric conversation is italicised
> 
> Phil’s lyric conversation is bolded

_D:_ I am again ready to prove I am in fact the bigger pop fan of the two of us x

**P:** Fair enough, I’m more than willing to take you down again

_D:_ Are we just repeating last time we tried this? I’m still the littlest bit stiff x

**P: -_-   -_-**

**\---**

_Baby... You've got me sick_ (for real, I feel like shit, thanks for passing that on)

 

**It took me some time...**

 

_BABY LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME_ (I've moved onto hysterical coughing fits)

 

**I think I'm going to lose my mind** (I miss you, it's been four weeks) 

 

(Are you) _Tongue tied over three words??_

 

**Don't say the word that's on your lips**

 

_... I'll love them endlessly_ (one direction, not you) (( joking ))

 

**What a mess I made upon your innocence** (I know you'll be thinking about that first time, and that you'll probably be rushing to the bathroom)

 

_Baby, just shout it out_ (like one of us did that night...)

 

**You suddenly want me?** (I'm going to pretend I didn't see the picture you just sent on snapchat)

 

_I've got something that I want to let you know_

 

**I'm not done yet, falling for you** ((strictly true))

 

_I can't take anymore, it's not right_ (being apart from you, I had to be soppy okay im not sorry though)

 

**If you ever feel alone, don't, you were never on your own**

 

_I miss everything we do_

 

**I DONT CARE IM NOT SCARED OF** (being in) **LOVE** (with you)

 

_I like the way that you smile with your eyes, other guys see it but don't realise that it's from my lovin'_ (for real, I see the looks you get in the street)

 

**I don't care, it's obvious, I just can't get enough of you...**

 

_D:_ (Why have we gone really soppy when we started out so promising and sarcastic?)

 

**P:** (Didn't you just lose because that isn't a lyric?)

 

_D:_ (IM SORRY LETS START OVER I JUST LOVE YOU)

 

**I would carry you over fire and water for your love** (what an ironic lyric when said to you)

 

(I hate my branding) _you should probably stay..._

 

**Everything will be okay**

 

(It's) _the end of the night, we should say goodbye..._

 

**Let me be the one to light the fire inside those eyes** (I'm having too much fun)

 

(I hate my branding even more) _Just one look?_

 

**You should open your eyes but they stay closed** (WAKE UP YOU KEEP BUTT DIALLING ME)

 

_Your eyes... Irresistible_ (I totally didn't just dream about them or anything - Okay I did)

 

**Whenever I close my eyes I picture you there**

 

(Do) _I get down on my knees for you?_

 

**Just to find a love that feels this right**

 

_If I'm louder, would you see me? Would YOU lay down?_ (Seriously we need to change things once in a while)

 

**I know you want to leave, so come on, baby, be with me**

 

_Nobody's going home tonight_ (the trains have stopped for the next few days :(( )

 

**I've been thinking about the nights**

 

_There's magic between you and me_

 

**Well, you're the charming type**

 

(Well) _I've tried playing it cool_ (and look where that got us)

 

_I have loved you since_ (I was) _eighteen_   [both Dan]

 

**You look** (ed) **amazing, standing alone** (because you couldn't find me in the train station)

 

_I watched your eyes, and I_ (was) _in riddles_

 

**Somehow, it feels like nothing has changed**

 

_Wherever you are is the place I belong_

 

**I have** (not) **foolishly** (but) **completely fallen**  

 

_D:_ (Is that a good place to end it? It's four am and my eyes are stinging x )

 

**P:** (If you want to. Goodnight, loser x)

 

_D:_ (Your loser x )


End file.
